


Is It Just About Sex Baby?

by belovedplank



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-13
Updated: 2003-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedplank/pseuds/belovedplank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fulfills several challenges -Clark/Lex sing karaoke, and Clark and Lex are in a relationship, but each think the others only in it for the sex<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Just About Sex Baby?

## Is It Just About Sex Baby?

by Beloved

<http://www.fanfiction.net/~Beloved>

* * *

Title: Is it Just About Sex Baby?  
Author: Beloved  
Email: belovedplank@hotmail.com  
Challenge: Combined - Clark/Lex sing karaoke, and Clark and Lex are in a relationship, but each think the others only in it for the sex Disclaimer: The characters are not mine (I wish!) and belong to WB and whoever else. The songs are also not mine, and belong to Westlife and Boyzone and whoever else. I'm not making any money off this fic so please, no-body sue me! Rating: PG for Clark/Lex slash and kissage Author's note: Basically, I'm just gonna pull you right into the story. Timeline wise, I'm putting Clark and Lex together just after Jitters. Clark went over to Lex's after his grounding was over and they celebrated. Well, one thing led to another, they admitted they were attracted to each other, kissed, and ended up having sex. The dynamic of their relationship didn't change much - they're still best friends (shown in the fact that, after what happened with Earl, Clark admitted to some of his powers - his strength and speed, letting Lex assume that he was just another meteorite mutant), they just have sex to. However, although they are in love, neither knows this, each thinking the other is only in it for the sex. Which is where my story begins.... 

Clark's POV  
I sighed, and snuggled closer to the gorgeous bald guy beside me. I was clam and comfortable, for once even bordering on happy. I had just had a round of brilliant, mind-blowing sex with my rich and sexy best friend - whom I happen to be in love with, so what's not to be happy about? As my grip tightened slightly on him, Lex stirred, and moved out of my embrace. At that, my elation was immediately deflated, because, as great as the sex may be, and as in love with Lex as I am, Lex is not in love with me. It's a bit depressing really. But I don't deserve him. T's only a matter of time. I mean, he's rich, brilliant and sexy as sin - why would he want a poor, scruffy not-quite-virginal farmboy like me? He deserves better - I mean, he's _Lex Luthor_. He deserves the best. Some beautiful, tall, slim, sexy, well-endowed woman. Like Victoria. I mean, I know how upset he was when she betrayed him and slept with his father. I may hate her with a fiery passion, but I'm sure that Lex really cared about her. He's a Luthor - a fact that he never seems to tire of reminding me of. He's going to have to provide Lionel with another heir if anything. And he can't do that with a _guy_ as his life-partner now can he? I mean, the only reason I think he really wanted me was because I seemed unattainable - the virginial, straight, male friend. I'm surprised I've lasted as long as I have. 

On that depressing note, Clark glanced at the clock, only to see that there was less than an hour left before he had to be home. "Oh crap! Is that the time?" Clark muttered. Then, as quietly as he could, he sped downstairs, grabbed the plate of leftover brownies from dinner, and made Lex a cup of coffee. Assembling all this on a tray, and grabbing himself a can of cola, Clark took it all back upstairs to Lex's bedroom. He placed the coffee on Lex's bedside, and then waved the plate full of chocolatey brownies under ex's nose as he settled back down on the bed. 

Lex's POV  
I breathed deeply, inhaling the heady, familiar and unique scent that was Clark Kent, my gorgeous, way-too-sexy-to-still-be-in-high-school Kansas farmboy of a best friend. However, when Clark tightened his grip on me slightly, he pulled me out the post-coital, sleepy state that I was in, and pulled me back to reality. You see, although I may be in love and having sex with my best friend - he is not in love with me. It's rather depressing really. But I am the first to admit that I don't deserve him I mean, he's a kind, clever, soul giving, life saving, (debauched) innocent angel who no-one in their right mind has the heart to dislike (with the exception of Witless), all wrapped up in the gorgeousness of a tall, dark and goldenly handsome Kansas farmboy. What could he have possibly done to end up with a bald freak like me? I mean, he's _Clark Kent_ \- the perfect son of Jonathon and Martha Kent. He deserves the town princess. Little Miss Perfect. Lana Lang. Although I may hate the shallow, conceited, self-absorbed, brainless little bitch, she's the best this town has to offer, and _she_ is the one who owns Clark's heart. Not me. It's always been her. I've been second best from the very beginning - and, being a Luthor, that takes some getting used to. But I did it - to be with Clark. I'd rather settle with sex (however fabulous that may be) and being second best than risk our friendship by telling him that I love him. Especially after he confided at least some of his secret to me - in spite of our fathers. That's another reason I think he's with me - I mean, he's a teenager (and therefore horny as hell), and will settle for me as he knows that I'm attracted to him, but there's also his father. Mr. Kent hates me so much, my theory is that Clark gets a thrill from rebelling against his father by sleeping with me - even if his father doesn't know about us. But as soon as Lana shows any interest, I know I'm out the door. And with Witless the Jock as her current boyfriend, that may be sooner than Clark might think. It's thoughts like that which make the latest 'offer' from my father more appealing. 

Clark's POV  
Lex stirred slightly (I'm guessing at the smell of the brownies), but did not wake up, so, placing my can of cola on the other bedside table, the brownies at the foot of the bed, and the tray on the floor, I placed my hand on Lex's shoulder and shook slightly. "Lex? Lex, wake up. I brought up some brownies. And I made you coffee." I watched appreciatively as Lex let loose a long, rather cat-like stretch, and yawned, "What time is it?" Opening my cola and grabbing a brownie before passing ihm the plate, I took a bite before replying, "I gotta be home in just over a half hour." The only sign of emotion he showed was raising both of his eyebrows in surprise, pausing before he bit into his own brownie to add, "Don't speak with your mouth full Clark." Swallowing my brownie and guzzling down some cola with it, I quipped, "That's not what you said earlier." When I saw the grin he grudgingly let loose, I gave him a triumphant smile, and added- "And don't say that! You sound like my mum! It's creepy!" At that, I got to see and hear something very rare. Lex chuckling. My smile grew so wide I thought that my face would crack. After his chuckles had died down, Lex picked up his coffee and wrapped his forever cold hands around the cup, looking into the dark swirling depths of the coffee like it could answer all his questions. Inhaling another brownie with what remained of my cola, I looked at him worriedly. "Are you OK Lex?"  
He started out of his thoughts and sipped his coffee, nodding as he said, "I'm fine Clark." I could tell that he wasn't, but I also heard the no-nonsense tone in his voice, and quickly changed the subject. "OK then. Hey, did Lana tell you about this Friday?" At the word 'Lana' something flashed in Lex's eyes - the same expression he got whenever Lana's name was mentioned - but it's an emotion that I have never quite been able to place. Taking another sip of his coffee before placing the cup back on the bedside and turning back to face me, brownie in hand, and replied, "No. I've been a little busy, and I haven't seen Lana." "Oh," I replied, surprised. I hadn't known he'd even been busy - well, busier than normal. Bouncing slightly from my spot on the bed, I got back to the point. "Well, on Friday, at the Talon, she's gonna try a - get this - a karaoke! Can you imagine some of the people around here singing?!" I laughed at the thought, but, when I only _just_ got a smile out of Lex, I turned all of my attention back to him. "Right Lex. I know you're not OK. What's wrong?" Lex swallowed the last of his brownie with the remains of his coffee, and took a few deep breaths. "Lex? Is everything OK?"  
Lex looked me right in the eyes and said, "I saw my father yesterday." My face fell. "Oh. What did _he_ want?" Lex hesitated. _That_ had me very worried. I mean, he's Lex _Luthor_. He _never_ hesitates. "Lex?"  
"He- he asked me to return to Metropolis again." "Oh," I replied. "So...what did you tell him?" Lex looked down, "He expects me back in Metropolis on Saturday." My breath caught in my throat, and I could _feel_ tears forming in my eyes. Swallowing my pain and choking back my tears, I took a deep breath before giving him my now patented response, "OK". Then I happened to glance at the clock, and saw that I had less than 15 minutes left. Perfect excuse to leave. "Oh gosh is that the time? See you later Lex," I rushed out all in one breath, fleeing from the room before Lex could say anything. I got as far as the front gate - out of sight of the security cameras, before my tears overcame me. 

Clark avoided Lex for the next few days. He would not answer Lex's calls, and did not even go to the Talon in case Lex was there. He had told his parents why - that Lex was leaving town, but his father's elation in response had caused them to argue. Clark and his father were barely on speaking terms. However, Clark could not avoid Lex forever. So, when Wednesday rolled around, Clark had no choice. He had produce to deliver to Castle Luthor. Clark grabbed the produce from the back of the truck, and took a deep breath as he walked to the back kitchen door of the Luthor Mansion - hoping that by just dropping the produce off in the kitchen, there was a chance (however slim) of avoiding Lex. 

Lex's POV  
Clark walked through the open back door, and almost dropped the produce at the sight of me. I mean, multi-billionaire, heir to the Luthor fortune, sitting at the kitchen table in jeans, waiting for the delivery boy? _I'd_ have been surprised. "Good Afternoon Clark."   
Clark glanced over at me before returning his gaze to the produce, blushing deeply as he stuttered, "H-h-hi Lex." 

Clark's POV   
I was sitting at a table in the Talon, surrounded by my best friends, chuckling as we listened to yet another hock wreck a perfectly good song. And yet, I felt as though a dark cloud was still hovering over us. And it wasn't just the impending doom of Lex and I following through with our dare to humiliate ourselves in public. It was the thought of Lex leaving, of having to say _goodbye_ to him. I knew that Lex's competitive nature would get him into trouble; I just had not figured it would get me into as much. You see, my dare - a stupid attempt to try to convince him not to leave had become a double dare and now I had to follow through. However, he was still leaving, and nothing I could say to him would change that. However, the thought was depressing enough to take precedence over my nervousness. This being my last night out with Lex, I wanted it to be special, memorable - a night that neither one of us would forget. And, with the song that I planned to sing to him, I should succeed. Thinking of my moment of humiliation, I looked up at Lana, who met my eye and held up two fingers. Two more people to go before I have to step up to the mike. At the thought, O glanced around to see who exactly I would be humiliating myself before, and was greeted by the sight of nigh on the entire population of Smallville over the age of 15 - including my parents. However, this was mainly thanks to Chloe and her big mouth, as most of the people were there because they had heard about my dare to Lex. There are too many people who dislike Lex to consider missing him singing in public. I glared around, which caused most people to avert their eyes from their avid staring at our table. Next thing I knew, Lana was stepping up to the mike, and announcing me. "And next up, singing a song by Irish boy band Westlife, everyone's favourite farmboy - Clark Kent!" I smiled at the looks of total shock on the faces of my parents and Chloe and Pete, but I barely registered the loud - if somewhat surprised, applause that I received from everyone else, focusing all of my attention on Lex. Once I saw the sexy smirk that had graced his face at the mention of my name, my smile grew to a grin. As I walked towards the stage, I winked at Lex, who just mouthed 'good luck'. At that, I stepped up to the mike. The song that I had chosen described how I felt for Lex almost exactly - I mean, there was the odd word and pronoun out of place, but it _was_ a karaoke, so I could get away with a few changes. "One of my best friends is leaving town tomorrow. So this ones for him." At that, I nodded to Lana to start the song, and took a deep breath before jumping right in. (NB - the changed lyrics are in italics) 

Baby you're so beautiful   
And when I'm near you I can't breath   
A guy like you gets what he wants When he wants it You're so outta my league   
You show me no emotion   
Don't let you see what you're doing to me I imagine us both really together but I've been living in reality 

Fear of rejection, kept my love inside But time is running out, so damn my foolish pride 

I don't care if you think I'm crazy   
No longer matters if it turns out bad   
I've lost my fear of losing you  
You can't lose what you never had 

Now I'm gonna confess that I love you   
I've been keeping it inside, feeling I could die Now if you turn away, then that's OK   
At least we'll have a moment before we say goodbye You can't lose what you never had 

Rules are made for breaking   
Nothing ventured, nothing gained I can't be any worse off than I am right now And I'll never get the chance again 

Tried to fight it, but it can't be denied Told my heart I wanted Lana but I lied 

I don't care if they all think I'm crazy No longer matters if it turns out bad   
I've lost all fear of losing you   
You can't lose what you never had 

Now I'm gonna confess that I love you  
I've been keeping it inside, feeling I could die Now if you turn away, baby that's OK   
At least we'll have a moment before we say goodbye You can't lose what you never had 

Here on the outside looking in   
Don't wanna stay dreaming 'bout what could have been Need to hear you speak my name   
Even if you shoot me down in flames 

I don't care if they all think I'm crazy No longer matters if it turns out bad   
I've lost all fear of losing you   
You can't lose what you never had 

Now I'm gonna confess that I love you   
I've been keeping it inside, feeling I could die Now if you turn away, baby that's OK   
At least we'll have a moment before we say goodbye You can't lose what you never had 

'Coz you can't lose what you never had 

As I sang the last note - in tune - I'm not actually a terrible singer, I looked at Lex, praying that he would be happy. He had gone white as a sheet (which is quite a feat, considering how pale he is already), and looked rather un-Lex-like standing there with his mouth wide open in shock. I waited for a moment, hoping to see a smile - or even a typical Lex smirk, cross his face. Nothing. At that, I stepped off the stage and walked towards the door as fast as I could without using my super speed. 

Lex's POV   
Wow. Just.wow. For once, I, Alexander Joseph Luthor, was rendered speechless. All because of the long-awaited and hoped for declaration of love from my beautiful, high school farm boy of a best friend. I could feel a smile trying to make it's way across my face, and I looked up at the stage - only to see Clark stepping from it, heading for the door. I realized immediately that Clark had taken my pause as meaning that his feelings were unrequited. I got Lana's attention and nodded, so, as I made my way towards the stage, I was introduced. "Here you go ladies and gentlemen! The last singer of the night, singing a song by yet another Irish boy band - this time Boyzone, the man you have all been waiting for - Mr. Lex Luthor!" Ignoring the audience I focused totally on Clark, and how he stopped in his tracks at the sound of my name. "Well, I'm only up here because a certain farm boy - who's now trying to leave, dared me to. So this one's for him." At that, I nodded to Lana, and took a deep breath, quickly going through the words in my mind (I had to change the odd word to make it apply to Clark and, but hey, Clark did it, and it is a karaoke, so), before launching into the song, pouring all of my love for Clark into each and every note. (NB - the changed lyrics are in italics) 

Been so long since I found someone   
You came as a surprise   
But I knew you were meant for me   
As I looked in your eyes   
So beautiful and strong   
Boy where did you come from?   
As life flashed past my eyes 

You came and saved my life 

And I could hear you say 

Don't stop looking for love   
It can be found, in the strangest places Just when you've given up   
Along comes a miracle that turns your life around So don't stop looking for love 

Walking around with my head hanging down I felt so alone And your love seemed miles away I was a heart without a home A young man in the rain, you took the clouds away Now bright as the sun, our love has begun And I could hear you say 

Don't stop looking for love   
It can be found, in the strangest places Just when you've given up   
Along comes a miracle that turns your life around So don't stop looking for love 

Suddenly, my dream has come and rescued me I can't believe I finally reached the day That I can say 

Don't stop looking for love   
As I found it, in the strangest of places Just when I'd given up  
Along came my miracle, who turned my life around So don't stop looking for love 

Looking for love 

As I let go of that last note and the song ended, it was greeted by total silence. I, however, did not notice or care, as I focused on Clark. He seemed to be doing a good impression of my earlier reaction - mouth wide open in shock, and I knew that there were a few more things that I needed to say before Clark would believe that I felt the same way about him as he did about me. So, once again, I stepped up to mike. "Clark - see, I can 'speak your name'," I said first, a quirk of my lips showing that I was joking. Then I continued, telling Clark the most vital thing - some words I know he needed to hear to believe, "There's no need to say goodbye to me. Because I'm not going anywhere." Clark's eyes gleamed with hope as they widened. The tiniest hopeful smile on his face, he asked, "Really?" I nodded, "Really Clark." At that, I stepped off the stage. I couldn't have taken more than two steps before I was taken into his familiar, warm - and I now know loving, embrace. Clark's face was buried in my neck, and I realized that he was whispering, 'Thank you', over and over again. I tilted his chin slightly so that I could look him in the eyes, and said, "No Clark, Thank _you_. I know I don't deserve you-" He cut me off with a shake of his head. "No Lex, I don't deserve _you_ " I decided that now was not a time to argue, and that we'd just have to agree to disagree on that. "Whatever. The point is Clark, I love you." As I said those words to those gorgeous green eyes, it felt as if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. But no feeling could beat the way I felt when Clark reciprocated. "Oh Lex, I love you to." And then, Clark literally lifted me off my feet tot eye level with him, and kissed me. 

As their lips finally met, Chloe started to applaud, glad that her friend was finally happy - even if it was with a guy - and Lex Luthor at that. She was followed by Lana (which of course also meant Whitney) then Martha, and Chloe nudged Pete into also applauding. By the time the two men parted for breath (and Clark had placed Lex back on solid ground), most of the Talon were on their feet, applauding and whistling. A few of the women had tears in their eyes. Clark looked around, as if only just realizing that practically the entire population of Smallville had just been witness to his first kiss with Lex - as a couple in love, and blushed scarlet. Running a hand through his hair, he looked down at the floor and muttered, "Oh jeez." Lex just glanced up at him, and started to laugh. Head flung back; the town was witness to the rare sight of Lex's hearty laughter. At the sound, Clark lifted his head to look down at his best friend, with as beaming smile, also dissolving into laughter at the sight. When they had clamed down, Lex grabbed the back of Clark's neck, pulled his head down, and whispered 'Love you', before kissing him deeply. As they parted once again, Clark whispered, "Always?" "Always," Lex replied. "Now all I have to do is tell my father that I'm not returning to Metropolis." 

End 


End file.
